


Vents

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Sticky Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skids stumbles upon quite a sight while wandering through the Lost Light's ventilation system.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vents

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a 30 Day NSFW OTP Challenge - 4) Masturbation

Throughout his stay on the Lost Light, Skids had become quite adept at navigating the ventilation system. It was a soothing exercise - going about the twists and turns in the shafts. Occasionally, bits of conversation would float up to him, and, while he wasn’t interested in gossip, it made interesting background noise.

After so long of crawling through the vents, Skids had began to form a mental map of where he was through each shaft. So when the louder, more echy conversation of the corridors and the bar began to become more condensed and intimate, Skids knew he was over the habitation suites.

Grates on the side allowed him to peek into each suite as he crawled by, most bots not doing anything interesting besides getting ready for recharge. The occasional argument would break out between roommates; over petty things that Skids had no interest in. Skids merely shook his head, chuckling under his breath as he moved along.

The air in the vents were cool across his plating as he moved across the hab suites, the dim lighting filtering in from the rooms guiding his way. It was late at night and most of the inhabitants were deep in recharge. He lost himself in thought, not paying much attention to the space around him 

He was almost to the end of the hall when muffled whimpering made it’s way to his audios. Looking around, his optics landed on a grate next to his servo, deducing that the sound was coming from there. The muffled noises were getting louder, and slightly more desperate. Curiously, Skids leaned down, squinting through the vent.

Swerve lay on his berth, one servo gripped around his spike, while his other servo was preoccupied with teasing his dripping valve. Skids watched in fascination as Swerve scissored his digits, pumping in tandem with the servo on his spike.

Skids reset his optics. While it wasn’t an uncommon occurrence for him to stumble upon a scene such as this, seeing Swerve doing such a thing was equal parts fascinating and a bit arousing. Swerve was his friend, and as such, he had never bothered to think of him in a sexual way. Perhaps it was the late night or the fact that he was watching without Swerve’s knowledge, but he couldn’t help a sudden spike of arousal.

He pressed his faceplate against the vent, mesmerized by Swerve’s motions. Swerve wasn’t the most attractive of bots, but something about the way he moved and the noises he made were making Skids’ engine rev.

He was moaning now, tossing his helm back as he pumped faster. Skids gripped the grate unconsciously, his vents stuttering as he watched the proceedings. He knew Swerve was close now as his motions became ever more desperate. A pool of lubricant was beginning to form underneath him as he moaned unabashedly.

Skids licked his lipplates, his grip on the grate becoming impossibly tight as he watched Swerve chase his overload. He thrusted his digits a few more times, arching his backstrut and crying out softly as overload hit him, transfluid coating his servos. Skids could stop the moan that he released.

Swerve lay for a moment, calming his intakes. He reached over for a cleaning rag, mopping up the fluids and tucking himself away. Tossing the soiled rag to the side, he lay back onto his berth, slipping into recharge almost immediately with a self-satisfied sigh.

Venting harshly, Skids pried himself from the grate, continuing on his way.


End file.
